Jump
Jump by Van Halen is featured in Mattress, the twelfth episode of season one. It's originally sung by rock band Van Halen from their album 1984. It is sung by New Directions while they film a commercial for the store Mattress Land that Rachel gets them cast in. It features the glee kids jumping on multiple mattresses, singing, rolling, and flipping. This later becomes a huge setback for New Directions on their way to Sectionals because Sue sees the commercial and tells Figgins about it. No glee club can compete if they have been paid for their activity, and as the kids got paid in mattresses, they shouldn't be allowed compete because they have lost their amateur status. They give all the mattresses back, except for the one that Mr. Schue slept on (because of his break up with his wife Terri). The kids ae still allowed to compete, but they are forced to compete without Mr. Schue who, by sleeping on one of the mattresses, accepted the "payment" for doing the commercial. They went with Emma instead. Lyrics Finn: Ow! New Direction Girls (New Direction Boys): Jump, (Oh), Jump, (Oh), Jump, (Oh), Jump Finn: I get up, and nothing gets me down. You got it tough, I've seen the toughest around. Rachel with New Direction Girls: And I know, baby just how you feel. Finn and Rachel: You've got to roll with the punches, to get to what's real. Artie: Oh can't you see me standing here, I've got my back against the record machine. I ain't the worst that you've seen. New Directions Girls: Ain't the worst that you've seen. Artie: Oh can't you see what I mean? New Directions Girls: Oh can't you see what I mean? Finn with New Directions: Might as well jump, Jump! Might as well jump. Go ahead, jump, Jump! Go ahead and jump. New Directions Girls: Aaa-ooh, Artie: Hey you! New Directions Girls: Who said that? Artie: Baby how you been? Artie with New Directions: You say you don't know, you won't know, until you begin. Well can't you see me standing here, I've got my back against the record machine. I ain't the worst that you've seen. New Directions Girls: Ain't the worst that you've seen. Artie: Oh can't you see what I mean?! New Directions Girls: Oh can't you see what I mean?! Mercedes: Yeah!, yeah, yeah, yeah Finn with New Directions: Might as well jump. Jump! Might as well jump. Go ahead, jump. Jump! Finn and Mercedes with New Directions: Go ahead and jump. Mercedes: Yeah!, hey yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. Yeah, yeah, yeah! New Directions: Jump! Mercedes: Hey! Jump! Finn with New Directions: Might as well jump. Jump! Go ahead and jump. Jump! New Direction Girls (New Direction Boys): Jump, (Oh), Jump, (Oh), Jump, (Oh), Jump Mercedes: Hey! New Directions: JUMP! Trivia *This is the first time Artie is seen out of his wheelchair. It occurs while Matt and Santana are jumping him higher; however, he does appear throughout the song in his wheelchair holding up a 'Jump' sign. *Chris Colfer was accidentally kicked in the groin by Dianna Agron while rolling on a mattress. *Chris Colfer also injured his neck while rehearsing this song Gallery Jump glee.jpg S1E11 Jump.jpg CaptureJump1.PNG CaptureJump2.PNG CaptureJump3.PNG CaptureJump4.PNG CaptureJump5.PNG JumpMercedes.jpg S1E11_Jump.jpg JumpFinn.jpg Videos thumb|300px|leftthumb|300px|right Navigational Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 2 Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season One